ODF (one drop filling) process is a key step in the process for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 1, sealing gel 3 is applied to a array substrate 1, liquid crystals are dropped on the colored film substrate 2, oriented films 4 are applied to both the array substrate 1 and the colored film substrate 2 and the manufacture of the liquid crystal box is finished by aligning the array substrate 1 and the colored film substrate 2. During the manufacturing process, the main function of the sealing gel 3 is to bind the array substrate 1 and the colored film substrate 2. However, in an actual process, as shown in FIG. 2, sometimes the sealing gel 3 partially overlaps with the oriented film 4 after the alignment. In the overlapping region, the sealing gel 3 cannot directly contact with the array substrate 1 or the colored film substrate 2, causing a significant drop of the binding performance between the array substrate 1 and the colored film substrate 2, making them easier to peel off. Moreover, due to the significant drop of the binding performance between the array substrate 1 and the colored film substrate 2, it results in that external impurities easily enter into the liquid crystal box at the interface where the sealing gel 3 overlaps with the oriented film 4 and contaminate the liquid crystals in the box, thereby severely affecting the quality of the liquid crystal panel.
To address the aforementioned issues, a skilled artisan on one hand focuses on changing the edge structure to avoid the overlapping of the sealing gel 3 and the oriented film 4, and on the other hand controls the printing precision of the oriented film and the spreading width of the sealing gel, respectively. However, both means are merely applicable to the manufacture of large scale liquid crystal panels. For small scale products (e.g., the liquid crystal display screen of cellular phones), due to limit of space, currently the overlapping of the sealing gel 3 and the oriented film 4 still cannot be avoided.